


Two different worlds

by Pufosenie23



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufosenie23/pseuds/Pufosenie23
Summary: John Watson, or Noel Moriarty as he is known in his world, has lived his entire life in fear and judgment. The elves are a dark and hidden part of the world and one day, The King sends John in a mission. He must murder the Prince of the human race, Sherlock Holmes.





	Two different worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Sal guys, so yeah this is my second Johnlock fanfic( the first is on my Wattpad account, Reality-23 ) and I would really appreciate if you left some comments to tell me what you think. Thank you!💓💓

Ice. Cold. Grey. That's all I could see in this world of nothingness. The powerful, keen wind was whipping my face, forcing me backwards. The thin, fragile ice cracked beneath my foot, leaving me completely frozen on the spot. The powerful sound rang loudly in my ears, sending shivers down my spine.  
I watched in awe as thin wires broke through the frozen water expanding,expanding...I fell.  
Black. Darkness enveloped my eyes leaving me completely blind. My chest was heavy. So heavy. My lungs were refusing to fill up with the much needed air, causing me to choke on the cold, unholy water. It burnt my trachea, filled me with fire and utterly and completely destroyed me from inside out. I was shivering. Sobbing, silently crying out for help. No one came...  
Soon the fighting and writhing became all to much for my poor body to sustain, so I slowly gave up, letting the cruel, relentless water take over me, suffocate me...just a lifeless body on the bottom of the ocean losing itself among the others.

I woke up panting hard with my chest and neck burning and itching. My heartbeat was loud enough for the whole world to hear and I was covered up in sweat with my whole body trembling. I rested my head on my arms trying to shake off the horrible feeling the nightmare had left me with, though I can say I wasn't doing a too great job at it. My chest was aching so badly and my mouth was dry leaving a terrible taste on my tongue.  
As my irregular breaths slowly came back to a normal pace I took in the fresh(not really) air and opened my two heterochromatic eyes, grimacing at the mess my bed appeared to be. The pillow and covers were all trashed in a corner of the small room I was leaving in and the sheets were almost completely pulled off the mattress. Sighing heavily I got up from the middle of the mess, my two bare feet making contact with the cold floor. I felt like my entire body was stabbed repeatedly with sharp,dangerous knives. I could tell it was in part the cold. The rest was the burning feeling in my chest and neck. I furrowed my eyebrows and run my fingers through my short,curly, sandy blonde hair. Dreams(not even nightmares like these)weren't supposed to feel this real.  
It took me several steps across the hard wooden floor and a forceful tug of the bathroom door so I could finally find myself in front of a mirror. I quickly skipped the image of my eyes( I hated the brown one with golden specks in it and loved the green like fresh grass one - it reminded me of her)and stopped myself when I got to my neck. Gasping, my hand flew towards the weird part of flesh, caressing it carefully. I run my trembling fingers across the strange drawing that occupied entirely the portion of golden,soft skin going from the base of my neck all the way down to the delicate curb of the collarbone. I traced the pattern with a mix of pure horror and curiosity. The thick black lines were hard to follow and resembled a crown of thorns in the middle of a perfectly drawn circle. The horrible dream I had just had this morning was all I could think about as I shakily turned on the shower, rubbing furiously at my neck skin with my other hand.  
After I discarded my clothes,leaving them on the tilted floor I let the cold water completely engulf me. Although it was uncomfortable for the rest of my body, the "damaged skin" cooled down, allowing me to relax a bit and think. Turning the water a bit hotter I took a step back furrowing my eyebrows while waiting for it to adjust.  
The drawing could only mean a thing and that was: a mission from the king himself. And judging by the pattern,a very dangerous and difficult one at that.  
After the quick shower, which cooled down my aching skin, I chose my best clothes from the closet and stormed out of my room rushing towards the throne room. It wasn't until a few feet away from it that I began to panic. I tried to arrange my emerald green cape the best I could, making sure no speck of dust was in sight and ruffled my hair covering the sharp edge of my ears, knowing how the King usually reacts when he sees any kind of evidence that I belonged here.  
And soon enough I was in front of the imposing throne, lowering on one knee. A mere servant in front of their king.  
"Did you ask for me,Your Majesty?" I said in a neutral, flat voice, trying to hide my weakness behind closed doors.  
"Noel, rise!" His voice was powerful, echoing loudly throughout the room and I barely succeeded in hiding a tremble, gritting my teeth. John, my name was John.  
Slowly, I got up on my two legs, still with my head hanging low.  
"Look at me!!" And so I did. I raised my head and looked him in his piercing, cold, grey eyes that resembled a storm, ignoring his sharp, beautiful features and the way his long, black, ebony hair was darkening the fair tone of his skin and how the crown, encrusted with rubies and emeralds was resting on his head proudly. Ignoring that he looked nothing like me, reminding me that I was only able to live because he allowed me to.  
"What do you know about the current prince of the human race?" He asked and my breath got caught in my throat.  
. "N-not too much, Your Majesty!" I answered truthfully. I only knew that he was about 20 years old and very,very praised by the rest of the humans. His name was Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.  
"Of course you don't. Why would you?" The King mumbled and I was about to offer him my apologises when he said:  
"In order to keep our power over the human world without being discovered...the prince must die. This is you mission. You must sneak in and kill the Prince Sherlock Holmes while you are under the cover of a mere servant visiting the castle with the Adlers. Their family will be there in hope that their daughter will marry the soon to be King. Little do they know...that is never going to happen."  
. As I listened to his request I felt like passing out. I've always knew the King was obsessed with power. But I've never knew that he would go this far.  
"And you know just what will happen if you fail!" He smirked and I shivered. I would die.  
"Yes. I accept the mission, Father."

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible!Bye💓💓


End file.
